Sailor Moon C: Classic:ON HOLD
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: ON HOLD: My version of the first season. My own twists and turns. Similar to the actual - English - anime, but different in its own way. I have some ideas that I think are good, but idk if my readers will like 'em. Read and Review plz!
1. Engagement

"But mother, why do I have to marry this man

"But mother, why do I have to marry this man? I do not even know him." The petite blonde in a floor length white gown asked.

"Serenity, you are coming of age. You will need a man by your side, and you know how we have been quarreling with the Earth. This marriage is a perfect peace offering between our Kingdom and the Earth."

"But mother…"

"No buts Serenity. You will marry Prince Endymion."  
"Why can I not find my own husband?"  
"Because soon all the power of the crystal will be transferred to you. You cannot handle all that power by yourself, but if you are married, you can transfer some of the power to your husband."

"Can you just give me the power when I find the man I wish to marry?"  
"I wish I could dear, but the power leaves me the minute you turn sixteen. I will still have some power until you are twenty-five, but you will have a strong portion of the power."

"I hate this." Serenity mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me, your highness?" A tall man with white hair said peeking his head in the door.

"Yes Artemis?"

"The royal family from Earth has arrived."

"Thank you. Could you and Luna please escort them to their rooms?"  
"Of course your highness."  
"Thank you."  
He bowed before leaving the room.

The queen stood. "Now go get ready for dinner. You will be meeting Prince Endymion and his family tonight."  
"So soon!?"  
"Do not be so shocked my dear. Your birthday is only one week away."  
"I know mother." She sighed.

"Now go get ready."  
"Yes mother." She said before both left the room.

Serenity was not paying attention as she bumped into something hard. She was about to fall backwards until two arms caught her.

"Excuse me miss. I am very sorry. I was not looking where I was going." The owner of the arms said.

"Oh, no. The fault is all mine. I was not paying attention." She apologized quickly.  
"Well if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I must be going."

"Yes. I must be going as well."  
"Good day."  
"Good day." She repeated before hurrying to her room.

…

"What about this one Serenity?" A girl with brown hair asked holding up a silver dress with white beading.

"I do not really care Lita." She sighed sitting on her bed. "I do not wish to marry this man."

"Well there is nothing you can do about it." A blonde said sitting next to her.

"Mina-"

"Hey, at least he is pretty handsome." A girl with black hair cut in.

"Raye, you know I do not care how he looks."

"But it is a bonus."  
"I guess."  
"Guys, leave Serenity be." A girl with short blue hair said. "Just put on one of your nicer dinner gowns. Your mother is expecting you for dinner in five minutes."

"Okay. I will. I will have to do my hair quickly."

"We will help. Go put your gown on." Lita said pushing her towards her bathroom.

Serenity sighed as she took the garment and proceeded into the bathroom.

…

"It is a pleasure to have you visit out Kingdom." The queen stated.

"The pleasure is all ours." The King of the Earth replied.

"This truly is a beautiful place." His wife stated.

"Thank you."

She nodded. "I wonder what is taking Endymion."

"Sorry mother. I got lost on my way from the restrooms." A young man said as he sat at the table.

"Endymion, this is Queen Serenity of the Moon."

He stood and walked towards the queen as she stood. "It is a true pleasure to meet you your highness."

"And you too Prince."

"Please, call me Endymion."

"Sorry I am late." Serenity said as she entered the giant dining room.

"It is okay darling. Come and sit down."

Serenity took a seat between her mother and a vacant chair. The man that was standing next to her mother took that seat.

"Dear, I would like to introduce you to King Darren and Queen Erin of Earth."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Serenity said as she stood and curtsied.

"Please sit my dear." King Darren said.

Serenity took a seat.

"And to your right is Prince Endymion. Endymion, this is my daughter, Princess Serenity."

Endymion took Serenity's hand and kissed the back of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you your highness."  
"Please, call me Serenity. And it is wonderful to meet your acquaintance."

Serenity looked up to his face as he lowered her hand. Their eyes met.

"Ah, so you are the one I met in the halls."  
"Yes. I was wondering why I did not recognize you."  
"What are you two talking about son?" King Darren asked.

"When I was making my way back here, I ran into someone in the hall. I did not have time to catch her name because I was already running late."

"And I was heading to my quarters. We were not really paying attention where we were going; therefore, I ran into him."

"Well let us have dinner, shall we?" Queen Serenity asked as a few people came out with trays. "I had our best chef prepare today's meal."

Serenity perked up. "Lita cooked it?"

"Lita?" The King and Queen asked together.

"My daughter does not agree with the formalities so much. She is very close friends with our chef, Lita Keno, our seamstress, Mina Aino, our doctor in training, Amy Mizuno, and our fire reader, Raye Hino."

"Those names sound very familiar." Endymion stated.

"They are the Princesses of the inner planets."  
"Ah, now I remember. Why are they working in the palace though?"

"Well they came for some training on the Moon. When they met my daughter, they became close friends, so they told their parents they wanted to stay here. Each of them said they had to be useful, so I put them to very simple yet useful jobs. They each do something they love to do."

"It is good that you have close friends." Endymion said envious.

…  
"Serenity, you should show Endymion the garden." Queen Serenity suggested.

"Good idea mother." She turned to Endymion. "Would you care to accompany me to the Moon's garden?"

"Of course milady." He offered her his arm and she took it before the two walked towards the front door.

"It seems like they will get along just fine." Queen Erin said as she watched her son walk out the doors.

…

"These flowers are truly beautiful." Endymion said as he kneeled down and smelt one.

"I love the flowers." Serenity sighed in contentment as she sat on a nearby bench.

Endymion stood and sat next to her.

She giggled.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Well my mother and I were having another conversation about our arrangement when you arrived."  
"And that is funny?"  
"Well no. Ever since she told me of this, I have been regretting it. It is nothing personal towards you or your family." She added quickly. "It is just that I wished to find my own husband. Someone I love. I did not wish to be forced to marry."  
"I understand. I was the same way."  
"Was?"  
"Well when I heard that I was marring you, I was outraged."  
"Thanks."  
"Nothing personal, but I have seen Princess Amara from Uranus and how she acts. She can be stuck up and rude to everyone she meets. She is a Princess and acts like she can get whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. I had not, prior to today and other than meeting her, had any encounters with any other Princesses, therefore I thought all would be like Princess Amara. Rude and stuck up, so I thought you would be the same way. But I also wished to meet someone myself and pick my own bride…"  
She felt his sentence was incomplete. "And?"  
"I hope I am not being too forward, but I think I could fall in love with you."  
"You are not. I think I could learn to like you as well." She said placing her hand on his.

"I am glad. I do not think this marriage would work too well if we do not learn to at the very least like each other." He chuckled.

"I agree." She giggled.

After their laughs deceased, Serenity gazed towards the Earth.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"How much I love Lita for bringing these flowers from Jupiter." She said pointing to some green Roses behind her. "And Amy brought those." She pointed to some blue ones. "Mina these." She pointed out some orange ones. "And I know red is natural, but the ones Raye brought from Mars are even more of a firry red."

"You are really close with them?"

"Very."

He sighed.

"You do not have to answer, but do you not have friends?"  
"I am very close with my cousin, but other than him, I do not really have friends." He said looking off into the distance.

"Well you can add another friend to your list."  
He looked to her confused.

"I would love to be your friend. That is, if you would like."

"That would be great Serenity. Thanks."

"Of course." She heard some rustling behind her. "Endymion, I would like you to meet my four closest friends."

Endymion looked around. "Where are they?"

"Trying to listen in on our conversation. Girls, you can come out now." She said standing up and facing behind her.

Nervous giggles came from behind Endymion.

"H-hello your highness." Mina said.

"Hello Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy. Would you kindly explain your eavesdropping on my and Prince Endymion's conversation?"

"Well – uh – we – erm?" Lita stuttered.

"Sorry you highness." Amy sighed. "You know they never listen to me."

"I know Amy. I was kidding anyway. Girls, this is Prince Endymion of Earth. Endymion, these are the girls."  
"Hi." All four said as they introduced themselves.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."  
"You too."

"So why do you refer to them as their names, but they call you 'your highness?'"

"Well the Moon and Earth are higher." A male's voice came from behind.

"Oh, hello father, mother, Queen Serenity."

"Hello." The other five girls greeted.

"Hello to you too."

"But since the Moon and Earth are higher then the rest, the people refer to the royals of the Earth and Moon as 'your highness.'" King Darren explained.

"And Serenity _should _be referring to them with their proper names."

Serenity sighed. "I hate that rule."  
"I know dear."  
"I am the same way." Endymion said.  
"Well it is getting late." Queen Erin said. "That is why we came out here. You two should retreat to your chambers."  
"And you as well girls." Queen Serenity said sternly.

All nine headed to their respective halls.

"You are this way?" Serenity asked.

"I believe so."

"Serenity, his quarters are right across the halls from yours. Please be a dear and escort him." Her mother asked.

"Of course."

"Closer then I thought." He said once they were down their hall.

"Very." She said as she swayed a little.

He quickly placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Are you okay?"  
"Just a little tired. It has been a very long day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said stopping in front of a set of doors. "Well here we are dear Prince."

"I would feel better if I saw you to your bed."

"I assure you I am fine."

"Please? I will not sleep easy tonight if something unfortunate happens."  
"If you insist." She said opening her door.

Once he stepped inside, he stopped. Her room was done in complete silver and pink. He was not one for pink, but it looked nicely put together. Pink ceiling and carpeting and silver walls. The furniture was pink as well.

"I will just step into the bathroom to change. Make yourself comfortable."

He sat on the pink fluffy couch. It was the softest he had ever sat on.

She finally emerged from the bathroom with a soft pink nightgown on that went right above her knee. She blushed as she caught him staring at her.  
He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Sere."

"Thank you for caring Endy." She said sitting on the bed. She lay down as he walked to the door.

He opened it and turned to her. "I will take care of you always."

And with that, he left the room.


	2. Under Attack

"Good morning dear

"Good morning dear. You seem to be in a better mood than yesterday."

"Actually, I am mother." Serenity said taking a seat next to her mother.

"And why is that may I ask?"

"Well after I met Endymion and actually got to have a conversation with him, he is not so bad. And last night, I was feeling faint from the long day and ended up stumbling. He insisted he saw me to bed before heading to his quarters."

"He is a very polite man."

"Yes he is." She said as someone appeared in the room.

"Good morning your highness, Serenity."

"Good morning." Both chimed at once.

"So mother, what are the plans for the day?"

"Well you two will need to pick out some of the wedding details."

"Like what?"  
"Well you will need to pick out which gown you would like to wear. Endymion needs to choose his tuxedo, stuff like that. We will begin after breakfast."

"Do you know where my mother and father are?"  
"I forgot to tell you. They were called back to Earth."  
Endymion got a worried look.

Serenity caught his look. "What is wrong Endy?" She asked placing a hand on his arm.

"I am sure it is nothing too bad Endymion." Queen Serenity reassured.

He looked down to the plate before him. "We have been having strange attacks on Earth over the past few weeks."  
"Oh my." Serenity gasped.

"They were calm up until about two days ago. It got really bad. We lost some of our soldiers."

Queen Serenity did not know what to say.

Serenity grasped Endymion's hand. "I am sure if it was too bad, your parents would have informed you before they left. Everything will be fine." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks."

She nodded. "Now how about we eat?"  
"Sure."

…

Serenity and Endymion walked side by side towards the dressing room.

Endymion slowly slipped his hand into Serenity's and she grinned and squeezed his hand.

"Ah, your highnesses. I have been waiting for you."

"Hello Princess Mina."  
"Please, just Mina."  
"Then you must simply call me Endymion."  
"Sure thing."  
"So what do you have picked out for us?" Serenity asked.

"Well I have a beautiful fabric picked out for you, and a very nice one for Endymion." She pulled out two rolls of fabric and handed Serenity one and Endymion the other.

Serenity's was a pure white with a rose design in black.

Endymion's was a black with the same rose design embodied in white.

"I love it Mina!" Serenity squeaked with excitement.

"They compliment each other perfectly." Endymion complimented.

"Do you like yours Endymion?"  
"Very much so."  
"Good, then I will just take measurements and get started on them."

**0.o**

Serenity and Endymion sat in the garden as Endymion looked to the green and blue orb floating in the sky.

"Endy, what is wrong?"  
"I am just worried. I thought my parents would have contacted the Moon by now."

Serenity grasped his hand. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Thank you anyway Sere, but it will be fine."

"Do you know who is behind those attacks?"  
"Well I think I pieced it together. My parents informed me of our arrangement about a month ago. That is when the first attacks started and when one of our helpers disappeared. She seemed to have a crush on me or something of the sort. Well I think she was behind it. She always seemed weird. I cannot really put a name to how she was acting."

"Who is this person?"  
"Her name is Beryl."

"Never heard of her."

"You know, I really like spending time with you."

"And me you. You are a really fun person to talk to."

"I am glad that we were caught up in this arrangement."  
"As am I my dear Prince."

They spent a moment staring into one another's eyes before they were interrupted by a hysterical laugh.

"What is that?" Serenity asked jumping to her feet.

"Come, we must get to the palace at once."

The two began running towards the palace doors until a figure appeared in front of them. Endymion immediately stepped in front of Serenity.

"Ah, so this is the little Moon Princess you are marrying." The redhead snickered.

"You are trespassing on palace grounds. If you do not leave immediately, I will have you removed." Serenity said stepping beside Endymion.

"Why dear Princess, I am not afraid of the likes of you and your people."

"I will not warn you again. Leave or be punished."

"Beryl, leave. You have no business here."

"But my dear Prince, I do." She hissed raising her hand above her head.

The sky darkened and black clouds swarmed the sky.

"E-Endy, what is happening?" Serenity asked frightened.

"Come, we must get to the palace immediately." He held her close and closed his eyes.

In an instant, they both disappeared.

…

When Serenity opened her eyes, they were in her room. "What happened Endy?"

"I teleported us somewhere safe."

"SERENITY!? ARE YOU IN THERE?" Someone called loudly from outside her door.

Serenity ran to the door and opened it. Luna was panting.

"Luna, what is wrong?"

"We are under attack. Someone is trying to destroy your kingdom."

"What!? This cannot be! Who?"

"I am not sure who. But she keeps referring to you."

Serenity looked to Endymion who walked up beside her.

"It must be Beryl."  
"Who?"  
"She has been attacking Earth."  
"I cannot believe I caused this." Serenity cried.

"It is not your fault. It is purely Beryl's fault."

Artemis appeared in the doorway.

"Prince, her highness is requesting your assistance. The sailor scouts need some help."  
Endymion looked to Serenity.  
"Go ahead. I will be fine."  
He gently kissed her forehead. "Do not leave."  
"I will not."

He quickly followed Artemis out of the room as Luna went to Serenity's side.

"Luna, why must this happen to our kingdom?"  
"It seems that you may know more then I do my dear."

"Well Endy just said this lady, Beryl, was sold for him. She wanted him. But once she found out about me, she began attacking the Earth. Then she came here."

"Serenity-"

She was interrupted by a loud crash out side of Serenity's room. The glass of the sliding door suddenly shattered sending glass flying everywhere.

One piece lodged itself in Luna's arm as she covered Serenity.

Luna fell to the ground as the glass shards all landed. Serenity looked towards the balcony in horror. There she saw a talk lady dressed in a purple dress that went past her feet, though it didn't seem to matter since she was floating mid air, and it showed just a bit too much for Serenity's liking. The lady had long red hair that went to her mid back.

"W-who are you?" Serenity demanded.

"Why little moon princess, I am here to take you out."

"Take me out?" She asked backing up towards the door.

"That is what I said." The lady said lifting her hand.

Serenity turned and ran towards her bedroom door.

When she reached the door, she ran into the wall and fell to the floor with an 'ompf' "What? Where is my door?"  
"I knew you were trying to escape."

"You took my door!?"

"I cannot go chasing you through the palace if I am trying to be rid of you." She hissed floating closer to Serenity who was sitting on the floor trying to scoot closer to the wall.

The woman shot out an energy beam towards Serenity, but lost concentration because of pounding behind the young girl resulting in just grazing her. She cried out in pain.

"SERENITY!" Her mother's voice cried.

"M-MOTHER!"

"WHERE'S YOUR DOOR!?"

The lady disappeared for a moment and appeared in the hall.

"That would be my doing." She said sending a blast towards the Queen.

Queen Serenity flew back as the scouts and Endymion ran down the hall.

"BERYL!" Endymion cried. "Leave this place!"

"Not until the Moon Kingdom falls and your _fiancée _is gone!" She said beginning to disappear.

"YOU LEAVE SERENITY ALONE!" He cried yelling towards her.

"Too late for that." She laughed as she vanished completely.

"NO!" He looked towards the Queen who was being helped by the scouts before running to the room next to hers. He bust open the door and ran to the balcony. Once there, he jumped to Serenity's. He saw Serenity nursing her arm which had blood streaming down it.

"P-please. Leave me alone. Leave my Kingdom." She begged weakly.

"That isn't going to happen." She chanted. She lifted her hands to prepare for another attack until something connected with her arm. Blood seeped to the floor as she pulled a sward from her arm. She nursed her wound as Endymion helped Serenity to her feet and out to her balcony.

"Sere, are you okay?"

"She hit my arm pretty good." She said through the pain.

"Come on, we'll get you to safety."

"Not so fast."

Beryl appeared in the air some distance away. Then the black creature that was destroying the town sent a green ray at the couple.

Endymion covered Serenity with his body as the ray hit them.

Endymion was sucked into the air as Serenity looked up in horror. She was just getting used to the idea of marrying this man and this happens. "ENDY!"

"SERE, GO BACK INTO THE PALACE! GET TO SAFTEY!" He screamed.

"NO! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" She cried getting to her feet.  
"YOU CANNOT!"

But she jumped into the air towards him.

They finally clasped hands as the scouts and Queen Serenity appeared on the balcony of the next room.

"SERENITY!"

Monsters appeared and the scouts began their battle, leading them away from the Queen.

"I will not have this!" Beryl cried as the monster sent another beam at the two. It broke the two apart and they flew away from each other before falling unconscious.

"NOOOOOO! SERENITY!"

Luna and Artemis appeared next to the queen.

The queen pulled out a crystal like object.

"Your Highness." Both gasped.

"You cannot."

Suddenly, the scouts' screams filled the air.

"But I must. I cannot let my daughter and Endymion end their lives like this. They deserve fulfilling lives."

"But if you use the crystal, you will not have any strength left. You will parish."  
"It is a small price to pay for my daughter's happiness and the happiness of my people. It is my duty to make sure all my people are happy. This way, they will life fulfilling lives on earth." She stood and held up a wand with a crescent moon on it. She placed the crystal in the center of it.

She raised it above her head. "MOON CRYSAL POWER!" She shouted into the night.

"What!?" Beryl asked in disbelief as she began to vanish.

Suddenly, the whole Moon was engulfed in a white light. Soon, every other planet was as well.

After a minute, the light vanished and all was calm.

"I would like you two to keep an eye on my daughter. Everyone will be reborn on Earth with no memory of any of this. But if Beryl manages to escape, you must awaken them. Pluto will help guide you to my daughter and the others. Change into your other forms; it will be easier for you to keep an eye on them. Please, protect my daughter with everything you have."  
"Of course your highness." Both said as they changed into cats.

She held up the crystal. "Be happy Serenity. Have a good, fulfilling life."

The crystal rose into the air along with the spirits of all.

The last thing Serenity saw before she lost consciousness was Endymion's spirit holding Serenity's in a tight, loving embrace.


	3. Update AN

**Read below this...**

Okay, I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've been REALLY busy this summer. I also have like four other stories I'm working on besides this one. Two of them I'm writing with another person, but it's difficult. I'm sorry to all of thoes who are reading this story, but I have to put it on hold for my own sanity. I'm sorry again, btu maybe once one of the stories is done I can continue again. I'm super sorry, but I have to do it.

Thanks to all,  
SailorMoonForever

**Okay, so I know that was there before...but if you're reading my stories, I just finished Teenage Lovers. I'm going to try to get this story off hold, but the people i'm writing the two other stories with (no offense to you guys or anything) have other things going on or something so they can't help much on the next chapters of the stores I'm writing with them...the stories are One Door Closes, Another One Opens and Trip To Disney. If nothing progresses with these and the people I'm writing them with, I will be deleting the stories from my account. I have one active story I'm working on myself, Pen Pals, and I just finished the next chapter of that. It's with my beta reader now. **

**ANYWAYS...I'm working on getting this off hold, as I said, but I think you all should know something. My version will be more modern day. Including more current songs possibly played on the radio, swear words, cell phones (cuz thoes aren't modern at all). There will also be a noticable difference in some aspects of personalities. Like I'm currently watching the SuperS season and seeing how clingy Rini is to her FATHER...i never did get this and this WILL be different in my inturpertations. You'll notice a difference in relationships in the next chapter...I won't cover every episode, and I'm probably not going to cover the episodes that the English dubbers didn't dub because I just don't feel like it XD. I'm probably going to post episode numbers as referances (mainly for the plot of that episode) and thoes will be refering to the ENGLISH episode numbers. I know the Japanese is better...but I don't know all thoes by heart XD...so yah...deal with it. Anyways....I'll get a real update out asap...but I got a job and should start my training soon, I'm a senior now...and have lots of hw...I camp...and have Pen Pals to write...well I'm off. Thanks for reading!**

**SailorMoonForever**


End file.
